


Gun Powder Doll

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Starker+ Shorts [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Butt Plugs, Collars, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Italian Mafia, Kept Boy Peter Parker, M/M, Mafia Boss Tony Stark, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Pearl Necklace, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Peter Parker, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Peter, on his knees, naked save for his collar. Sometimes it's all Tony can see, and it just so happens that they have a little time to kill before he has to get his hands dirty dealing with traitors again.StarkerFestivals Mini-Bingo Fill, 2:2 - Free Space (Mafia Boss Tony/Kept Boy Peter)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's Starker+ Shorts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 288
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	Gun Powder Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KassWritesStarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassWritesStarker/gifts).



> Another fill hihi! Hope you'll like it!

"Get on your knees for me, pretty thing," Tony whispered, his hand already fisting in Peter's hair and pushing him down to his knees. 

The dull thud of the boy's bare knees hitting the carpet made him smile, the little gasp Peter let out only stretching that smile further.

"That's right, you know your place now, don't you?" 

Peter looked up at him, all brown bambi eyes and jutting wet bottom lip. He looked good enough to destroy. 

Tony undid his belt one-handed, smirking when Peter's eyes visibly strained to keep looking into Tony's gaze instead of following the movement. 

"Open my come dump, precious, Daddy's got an itch he'd like to scratch in the back of your throat, preferably," 

Peter's cheeks rosed under Tony's gaze and the nature of his words, but it wasn't from shame, Tony knew now, how far from feeling any shame Peter was. Little slut had gone through getting fucked in front of his entire council after all. 

"There you go," Tony presented the head of his cock to Peter's lips, letting him taste the slit with the tip of his tongue before he used the handle he had on the boy's hair to push him forward and keep him flush to his pelvis. "We have a dinner party tonight, you remember that?" Tony asked, only moving to rock his cock further into Peter's mouth, feeling the way his throat muscles spasmed around him, delighting in the harsh gagging Peter was going through as he kept talking, only letting him suck some air in for a few seconds before fucking his face again. "You'll have to make yourself all pretty again, can't have my slave embarrass me now, can I?" 

Peter’s hands fiddled on his lap, the only clue Tony got the way his arms were shaking as he let him have his way with his face. 

“Dolls don’t touch themselves, Peter.” Tony said, using his sternest voice and grinning as Peter’s eyes flew open from where they’d screwed shut and the little moan that made the boy’s throat vibrate around his dick. “That’s better. Arms behind your back, now, you don’t want Daddy to get angry, do you?”

Tony fucked into Peter’s mouth again, harsher this time, before he yanked the boy’s mouth off his cock and leaned down to spit in his already saliva-flooded mouth, his cock twitching now that it was out of the heat of the boy’s throat. Peter whimpered so sweetly, his eyes fluttering closed again like Tony had just given him the highest of presents or the best treat he’d ever tasted. 

“Open up again, wanna jerk off in my princess’s face. Do you want that?” Tony asked, more form than anything else - Peter could cry if Tony came anywhere else than on or in him, it had happened one too many times before for him to doubt the kind of answer he was going to get. But he wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity of seeing the affronted, yet delighted, look that distorted his features. Peter nodded, pulling his own hair in the grip Tony had on him without faltering, his eyes lit up and his mouth hanging open, tongue out, ready. 

“Good doll,” Tony cooed.

Then he put his free hand around his spit-slick cock, angled it towards Peter’s mouth, and started jerking off with abandon. He only allowed himself to throw his head back for a few seconds, trying to hold off just a little longer, to enjoy the little needy whines Peter encouraged him with a little more, until he couldn’t anymore - had to let go. He gave himself a few more strokes, Watching Peter’s face, and his own cock as precome turned to come, white streaks jetting out and dropping onto Peter’s greedy tongue. But it wasn’t enough. 

Tony let Peter swallow the come that landed in his mouth as he yanked his head backwards so he could decorate his bare neck instead. Pearly white spend fell onto Peter’s collarbones, a little necklace of Tony’s orgasm that Peter’s smooth skin would drink just like his mouth did. 

Just as Tony was considering rewarding Peter with letting him come too, footsteps started echoing in the hallway out of his office, and without fail, Hammer peeked inside, grinning at the sight he and Peter made and cleared his throat to signify he had something to say. 

“Speak, now.” Tony huffed - nothing annoyed him more than undue suspense, _he was busy._ He caressed Peter’s cheek as Pepper’s _temporary_ replacement entered the room, then pulling on his neck again until his boy got the hint and pressed his forehead to his clothed thigh, his hands still obediently holding onto each other at his back. 

“Dinner will be at 8, you know what that means, Mr Carbonell,” 

“That I’m expected in an hour, fun, did the Jameses tell the traitor I was coming yet? Would be interesting to see him sweat for a while before I deal with him, wouldn’t it baby?” Tony asked, Hammer and then Peter, winking at his boy when Peter looked up at him, the same adoration he always had written all over his face after Tony fed him a load, precious slut. 

“They did, yes.” Hammer confirmed. 

“Good. Did you need anything else or are you just standing here for the show?” 

Hammer startled, his gaze effectively leaving Peter to snap up to Tony’s eyes on him, fear clear on his face, and for good reason.

“Then fuck off, I’m hoping to get hard again and it won’t happen with your ugly bitch face blurring my vision.” Tony said, deadpan and as mean as he could make it. He felt Peter hide his amused smile in his leg - good boy.

Tony could never handle weak men really well, could never stand the sight or even the distinct stench of them - he couldn’t wait for Pepper to be done birthing her Hogan baby, enough of this already. 

He looked back into Peter’s gaze once the man had left, taking deep breaths to quiet his annoyance and letting Peter’s love soothe him.

“Did you mean it, Daddy?” Peter asked softly.

“Mean what, doll?”

“That you want to get hard again,” Peter bit his lip like the very thought of it did things to him, and Tony groaned. 

“What if I did, jewel, what if I did?’ Tony brushed both his thumbs over Peter’s cheeks gently.

“Would you fuck me then, Daddy?” Peter batted his lashes, perfectly aware of what the sight did to Tony - Tony liked his boy being so clever, so so clever getting what he needed. “Would you let me service your cock with my tight hole, Daddy?”

“Fuck, baby, you know what hearing you talk like this does to me,” Tony pushed his thumbs in Peter’s mouth, stroking the insides of his cheeks as he felt his cock twitch. “Bend over my desk like a good cock sleeve, then,” he whispered, “We have twenty minutes.”

Peter got up, his perky white ass bobbing with every step, the long expanse of his body only interrupted by the pink band of his collar. Just as he got to the desk, Peter looked back into Tony’s eyes, “I can make you come three times in that time, Daddy, you know I can,”

“If that’s a challenge I’ll take it, baby boy, you know I will.” Tony laughed, and then he choked - Peter didn’t talk again, instead he bent over the desk as told, pressing his chest and face into the cool wood and reaching back to part his ass cheeks, enticing Tony with his pink, jewel-plugged hole. 

Then he whined, “I need you, Daddy.”


End file.
